<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Baby's First Magic by Drarry_Quite_Contrary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372176">[Podfic] Baby's First Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary'>Drarry_Quite_Contrary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabbles, Drawbles, and Babbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Babble Audio Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>
      <b>Harry and Draco take baby Scorpius out for ice-cream, where he surprises the pair of them.</b>
   </p>
  <p>
      <b><i>Written by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears/">Ladderofyears</a> for Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge!</i></b>
   </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
      
   </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabbles, Drawbles, and Babbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfics Read by Drarry_Quite_Contrary</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Baby's First Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts">Ladderofyears</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884304">Baby's First Magic</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears">Ladderofyears</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div>
  <p>
      <b><span class="u">*All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling*</span></b>
   </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/megs-drarry_quite_contrary">Drarry_Quite_Contrary</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/megs-drarry_quite_contrary/babys-first-magic-by-ladderofyears/s-UQoANkK6CSA">Baby's First Magic by Ladderofyears</a></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div>
  <p>
      <b>Thank you for listening!</b>
   </p>
  <p>
      <b>Be sure to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/">SUBSCRIBE</a> for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!</b>   
   </p>
  <p>
      <b><a href="https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/">Instagram</a></b>
   </p>
  <p>
      <b>Check out our new podcast!</b><br/>
      <b><a href="http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/">Care of Magical Shippers</a></b><br/>
      <b>A Ship Culture Podcast</b>
   </p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>